


Dream a little dream of me

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Allen - Freeform, Desire, Dinner, F/M, Hotel, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, date, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Captain David Allen rescued a young Officer on the hostage situation August, 15th.From this day on something changed ....Inspired by "Deviant Behavior" written by Precursor <3Takes place between Chapter 1 and 2 of "Deviant Behaviour"





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> It's my first time for a spicier Fanfiction so please show some mercy XD
> 
> I hope you all have fun <3

Her body glisted in the light of the gym.  
She was covered in sweat as she punched against the punching bag.  
Her ass looked amazing in those tight black leggins and her sports bra did not much to cover her smooth skin.  
If he did not hate this term he would say she really looked like a snack.  
She changed her pace and used a few quick kicks which showed off her amazing legs.  
Captain David Allen leaned against a wall behind her back and watched the young woman.  
She looked fit and healthy again after that incident on August, 15th.

On that fateful night she was nearly shoot to death.  
She had been really lucky that he was on that roof so fast so he was able to shoot Daniel before he killed her and Emma.  
He remembered the shocked look on her face and how much she had been shaking in his arms.  
He carried her out of the building and her arms were around his neck the whole time… her perfume mixed with her sweat in his nose…

She stopped her forceful punches and turned around which woke him up from his day dream.  
Her flushed skin with her shining eyes, this messy hair and those swollen tits in this tiny sports bra had an effect on him.

She slowly walked over to him…. Stopped right next to him before she bent down to her bag and took a towel to dry her sweat …. Her eyes were never losing his…. 

Those fucking tight leggins….

„Can I help you with something Captain?“, her eyes pierced right through him.  
„I just wanted to see how you’re doing. But I guess everything is fine with you. If you’ll excuse me“, he turned away from her but was pulled back by a strong grip on his arm. She hold his elbow pretty close to her chest.

„It was not my intention to insult you, Captain. To be honest I wanted to see you. Are you free this evening?“ She gave him a shy and charming smile.

David Allen had been rarely irritaded like this in his entire life.  
Was she asking him out? For real?

She waited patiently for his answer … he was just able to nod his head …

„That’s amazing! Then how about we meet at the Detroit Foundation Hotel, let’s say 8pm? They have quite a lovely restaurant there and I wanted to invite you. And try not to reject my invitation I reserved a table days ago and to be honest it would be a shame to waste it“, she seemed pretty excited.  
He turned his body towards her and came a step closer… he leaned down to her, his lips next to her ear and whispered: „How could I reject such a charming offer. It would be my pleasure...“  
He felt her shivering next to him and his pants became a little bit tighter.  
She pulled on his arm again and blew him a kiss on his cheek.  
She took her bag and hurried out oft he gym. At the door she turned around for a last time and gave him a sultry wink.

What the hell just had happened?

 

 

 

 

 

 

His suit felt really uncomfortable and he tried to fix his tie.  
What was he doing?  
He was on his way, to a Hotel, to eat dinner with this sensual Officer.  
The thought of her body so close to his own in those exposing clothes left him breathless.  
What was her intenion? Why this invitation?  
The self - driving cab stopped and he stepped out right in front of the Detroit Foundation Hotel.  
It was a pretty warm Friday evening and the Hotel shined in the brightest lights.  
It seemed to be very luxurious.  
The porter opened the door for him and a waiter lead him to his table.  
And then he saw her… she was magnificent…  
She wore an elegant but very tight black dress which showed all of her curves, her hair was in an elegnat but messy hairstyle and she wore some alluring make- up.

She looked very seductive. Like a Femme Fatal, ready to break some hearts or maybe his pants. 

She stood up and he was able to marvel at her silhouette.  
She grapped gently his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek … for the second time this day….

They sat down and she ordered a bottle of some expensive wine and some very exquisite food.  
„I just got a question. How is it possible for you to invite me at some fancy place like this. I don’t mean this to insult you but I would not believe you earn enough as an Officer at DPD to eat at those fancy places“, he was curious.

She shrugged her shoulders.  
„I have a few savings…“ … The look in her eyes was full of mysteries.  
They talked about everything and anything…. But he became very nervous. What did she have in mind?

„I bet you are wondering why I asked you out ….“  
„Oh, I thought it was just because you are not able to resist my charme and sexappeal.“

She laughed at his response.

„That is also true but first of all I wanted to thank you for saving me. I have no idea what could have happened to me, Emma or Deckart if you didn’t show up at that time.“

„You don’t have to thank me for that. It would have been a shame to have a hole in this lovely head“, he touched her cheeks and she leaned into his touch and bit gently into his palm.

His pants got tighter again.

 

„I have to admit this hotel is pretty luxurious. Do you come here often?“  
They were enjoying their dessert and she took another bite of her cake.  
„My ex- husband enjoyed staying here and the food is delicious“, she gave him a challenging look.

„I don’t know if I feel comfortable eating at the same place your husband enjoys…“

„Ex-husband …. And I have to admit he has an exquisite taste for food so this should be fine …. The real question is Captain, how would you feel to sleep at the same place“ … he felt a light brush running up his leg, up his thights going between… What the hell !!!  
Her bare foot was brushing over the bulge in his pants and he hissed… she grinned the smile of the pure evil…  
Her hand slipped over the table and she handed him something small… a key card ….

„So Captain, how about I’m going to show you, how truly grateful I am that you saved my life….“

 

 

 

They tumbled into the hotel room without letting go of each other.  
Their lips were biting and licking hungrily at each other and her arms were around his neck while he held her in an tight embrace.  
One of her hands were on his neck to pull him into the kiss while the other pressed firmly against his crotch.  
Him escaped a deep groan.  
His pants are closely to explode and he pulled her dress over her head and pressed her into the wall.  
Her wrists were in his hand and he held them over her head.  
The dessous she wore were very delicate and lacey.  
Mixed with her High Heels and her flushed lips she looked far to sinful.  
He let go of her wrists and put his hand behind her thights.  
She jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him again.  
Usually David Allen was always in control. Always in charge for everything. This is how he masters his job and also his private life.  
He was a born leader.  
But this little demon was nearly to much for him. How she sensually pressed her body against him… her sweet scent and those lovely moans which escaped her lucious lips.  
He turned around and throw her on the spacious bed before him.  
It bounced under her weight and her messy hair was placed like a halo around her head.  
Her eyes were bright and she bit her lip.  
His fingers began to pull at the cups of her seductive bra, lips closing around one of her nipples as soon as the bra slipped.  
„Oh Fuuuuck“. She moaned, her fingers tangling into David’s hair.  
He let his tongue circle her nipple until she was desperatly pulling at his jacket.  
He stood up, took off his jacket, loosened the knot of the tie slowly to give her a good show and opened the buttons of his shirt and let it slipped down to the ground.

Her breathing was fast and she reached forward, running her fingers through the hair that trailed down his well trained stomach until her hand was on the top of his pants.

„Well don’t stop there, Officer.“ He smirked, pulling his pants forward himself and pushing her soft hand beneath the fabric.

She bit her lip as she felt his length, thick in her hand as he pushed his pants down to his feet. He kicked them away, pressing a hand on her shoulder until she was kneeling before him.  
She willingly placed her hand around the base of his cook, fingers barely long enough to wrap around his thickness.  
She darted her tongue out to lick the head and watched David bite his own lip above her. She moved her skillful hand up and down as she took the head into her mouth, circling her tongue around the sensitive tip. David Allen swore, hand moving to the back of her head and she could tell he was trying with all his strength not to force her down on him.

She began to bob her head up and down, gradually taking more and more of him inside until he held her in place and pushed him all the way inside, moaning at the slight choking noises she made.

He pulled her back to her feet, hurriedly pulling down her panties before gently pushing her back onto the bed.  
She scrambled up the sheets, leaning against those comfy pillows as the Captain was quick to dive between her smooth and lovely legs.  
His fingers spread her velvet lips apart and his wide tongue ran it’s way over her centre. She bucked her hips, hearing his chuckle as she closed her eyes.

She was writhing beneth his talented tongue in no time and she saw in his eyes, he knew what he was doing to her. As soon as he slipped two of his fingers into her tight centre, she exploded, cried out his name as he hold her hips in place, his tongue never leaving her clit.

She had to force herself to push him away because she was not able to stand the pleasure any longer.  
David had a very dirty look on his face as he flopped on his back, gripped those seductive Officer’s hips and pulled her on top of him. She rose up and positioned his huge cook at her tight entrance before slowly sinking back down on him.

She had to wait a moment, adjusting to the sheer grith of him before she could bring herself to move.  
It was an transcendental feeling, the way his manhood stretched her out and she could feel herself building to orgasm again.  
David was letting out deep moans below her as she stabled herself with her hand on his muscular chest.  
„You look so good, Darling.“ He murmured, began to buck up into her. „You gonna come for  
me again?“  
One of his hands slipped to her centre, thumb rubbing rough circles against her clit until she collapsed against his chest, hips still rocking against him as though they were acting on their own will. She was whimpering his name into his ear and he had to stop himself from cumming right there and then.  
He flipped them both over, picked up his pace and thrusted into her vigorously.  
He was determined to give her one last orgasm so he pulled at her ankles until they rested on his shoulders, bending her slender body just the right way that he could sink deeper and hit the spot that had her eyes rolling back into her head.

„Oh god, Captain! Yes, right there, don’t stop, please don’t stop!“ She panted, hands fisted into the silky sheets beneath them.

„Come on, Officer. One more time…..“

He pounded into her, the matress under them bounced under his hard thrusts.  
She came again, body convulsing against him as he pulled himself from her soacked pussy and moved up the mattress, releasing himself across her swollen chest and some splattering across her chin and lips.

„Fuck.“ He moaned, watching as she used a finger to lift his cum from her chin, slipped into her mouth to taste him. She closed her eyes , moand and sucked on her finger.

„You’re gonna make me hard again.“

She slowly got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another deep kiss before pulling him into a tight embrace.

She whispered gently into his ear …..

„I would love to, but Captain… you really need to wake up ……“

 

 

 

He felt a slight and soft shake on his shoulders and a voice speaking to him from a distance.  
„Captain Allen, you wanted to talk with me about something important?“  
His eyes fluttered and he groaned… His head laid on his arms….

Fuck his whole back hurt …. His upper body lay on his worktable ….  
He glanced to the side and saw the Officer leaning next to him, a hand on his shoulders and with definetly to much clothes on her lovely body …

He groaned and stood up from his chair.  
Her hand slid down on his side. His back was facing her and when he looked down on himself, he saw a huge mess he had to take care of ….

Fuck.. what was he? A freaking teenanger ???!!!

„ Later, Officer. I need to take care of something else first.“

He turned his head around and looked into this magnificent face and slender body before walking out of his office towards the toiletts.

She seemed really irritated by his behaviour.

He swore he will never fall asleep again on his work place ….. 

For the hundreds of time…..

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> yeah I know... what is she doing again... right, getting on your nerves *LOL*
> 
> This time I got inspired by a different character ... I know ... totally freaking crazy but I wanted to show some love to amazing Captain David Allen *-*
> 
> *DaddyAllen if you know what I mean* *winkwink*
> 
> The timeline for this one is somewhere chapter 1 and 2 of "Deviant Behaviour" and sadly or not (depends on who you ask) Captain did save lovely Reader just in his dreams but Oh lá lá ... what kind of dreams ...
> 
> I thought it could be a funny idea to ship those two together and I hope it helps to satisfy an itch ;-)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it *-*
> 
> From Rebecca with all my heart <3


End file.
